1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement or apparatus for the storage of articles, generally in the home and especially in a home workshop. The apparatus can be used with many different types of articles, provided that they have an aperture or similar capability for receiving a hook. The apparatus is particularly useful for small articles which are commonly sold in carded packages, i.e. on cards or in "blister" packages which have an aperture in the top of the cards.
2. Prior Art
Presently, many small hardware items such as screws, brackets, hinges, batteries, etc. are sold in carded packages. Such packages cannot readily be stacked, and are difficult to organize. In stores such packages are held by horizontal rods which pass through the cards, but such an arrangement is not suitable for the home workshop since it only allows removal of the cards in sequence.